


The Ex-Wives Club

by Zenparadox



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenparadox/pseuds/Zenparadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Meredith, Bailey, Jackson, Callie and Jo are away at the military hospital there was a report of a small plane crash, and for a moment Arizona thought it was them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ex-Wives Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jcapluver](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jcapluver).



Arizona scrubbed her hands furiously after her surgery, anxious to get out of the OR and to the lounge for lunch. There was a container of leftover pasta salad with her name on waiting in the mini fridge. DeLuca was a surprisingly adept in the kitchen and more than once had saved her a night of take-out. Her stomach growled at the thought.

She quickly made her way to the lounge and found her prize waiting for her right where she left it. Karev had made the mistake of taking her lunch once-- a mistake he never made again. She loved her lunch. Her lunch was the one part of the day that was her own. She didn’t often eat in the cafeteria anymore, for reasons she told herself had nothing to do with Callie and her girlfriend and the reigniting of their ‘relationship’. Except that it had everything to do with Callie and Penny and their newfound reignited relationship. So she and April, who was still avoiding Jackson, often met in the lounge for lunch.

She made herself comfortable on the couch, pasta salad and fork in hand. She turned on the tv, flipping through the channels trying to find the something to watch.

April entered the room, a spring in her step.

“You’re in a good mood today,” Arizona smiled. She settled the tv on a local Seattle station and opened her pasta.

“I was able to keep my breakfast down, and I’m hopeful about lunch.. which we could have had in the cafeteria today. Jackson’s gone all day.”

“Yeah, Callie, too. And… uh Meredith and Bailey,” she quickly covered. She wasn’t about to admit to avoiding Callie to April when she could barely admit it to herself.

April knowingly rolled her eyes, “When are you going to admit it?”

“Admit what?”

April shook her head and let Arizona live in her denial, “Nothing, just… nevermind. What are we watching?”

“It’s supposed to be the news, but the stupid commercials are still on,” Arizona grumbled.

After what seemed like an excessive amount of advertisements, the local news anchor’s face appeared on the screen. There was a solemness that wasn’t usually present on the normally chipper woman’s face.

“We’re sorry to report this next bit of news. The small plane that crashed just south of the Snoqualmie Pass, has been found. No details on survivors, yet. Flight information is still being held until the families can be notified. What we do know is that it was a chartered flight that took off from SeaTac this morning bound for, it’s believed, Walla Walla.”

Arizona and April stared at each other in shock.

“The VA hospital is in Walla Walla, Arizona,” April swallowed. “That… that… couldn't be… is it them? Could it be?”

“No, no… I don’t think so,” Arizona shook her head in denial. “We’d have heard by now.”

“When your plane crashed we had no idea until almost 14 hours later!”

“Right, right,” Arizona licked her lips, her panic starting to rise, “But… Meredith was with them, and she’s already been in a plane crash. The odds of being in one are high, but two… they have to be astronomical.”

“It’s Meredith!” April growled. “Have you met her? She’s the most unlucky person I’ve ever known. Bad stuff finds her and… and… we all end up being collateral damage.”

“Oh my god, April,” Arizona stood suddenly. “You’re right. If Meredith’s dark and twisty luck gets Callie killed… I’ll kill her.”

“What do we do?”

“Um, you go find Richard and see if he knows who Bailey used as a charter,” Arizona pushed April towards the door, “I’m calling the hospital.” She pulled her phone out of her pocket, “It’s Jonathan M. Wainwright Memorial, right?”

“I think so, it’s the VA Medical Center,” April yelled over her shoulder as she darted out the door.

* * *

 

Richard strolled toward the surgical attending’s lounge with determination. Kepner had found him and told him that she and Arizona thought the others had been in a plane crash.

He pushed the door open to find Arizona sitting on the couch crying and furiously typing on her phone.

He sat down beside her and gently grabbed her hands, “Robbins,” he soothed. “They are fine. That wasn’t their plane.”

She looked up from his hands holding hers and asked, “How do you know?”

“I spoke to Meredith an hour ago. The surgery is almost finished. Callie and Jackson will be finishing up their part, then they’ll all be heading home in a few hours.”

Arizona’s breath shuddered in relief. “Ah… You’re sure Callie is okay?”

“She’s fine,” Richard reassured. “They all are.”

Arizona cover her mouth with her shaking hands, “I was so worried.”

“I can see that.”

Arizona looked around, finally noticing the redhead hadn’t returned with Richard, “Where’s April.”

“Once I convinced her that everyone was fine, she excused herself to the restroom. She looked a tad peaked.”

“Oh yeah she’s… um…,” Arizona licked her lips nervously. She’d almost given away April’s secret. “She said her lunch wasn’t agreeing with her. I should go check on her.”

* * *

 

Arizona found April in the locker room brushing her teeth.

“We’re quite a pair aren’t we?”

April looked up and made eye contact in the mirror. She nodded, then spit. “We certainly are.”

“We panicked.”

“We did.”

“They aren’t ours to worry over anymore,” Arizona said. “We’re the ex-wives… it’s not our place.”

“I know,” April turned to face Arizona. “But signing a piece of paper doesn’t change how I feel.”

“No it doesn’t,” Arizona agreed. “You gonna go finish your lunch?”

“Nah,” April sighed. “I’d just lose it again.”

The two walked out of the locker room arm-in-arm.

“I hate being part of the Ex-Wives Club,” April said.

“Yeah, the initiation ceremony sucks.”

* * *

 

Thoughts of losing Callie plagued Arizona all afternoon. She couldn’t shake the uneasiness she felt since seeing the plane crash news. She didn’t know if she could have lived without Callie in her life in some way. Callie dying was not a possibility she ever considered. In her mind Callie was indestructible. The strongest person she knew. She’d survived so much. Those few moments when she couldn’t get through to the hospital, before Richard had shown up were terrible. How had Callie managed to do that for four days?

She was spooked, and she knew the feeling wouldn’t go away until she saw the woman with her own eyes.

So she found herself waiting in the ambulance bay awaiting the arrival of the transport that was bringing the returning doctors home.

She paced back and forth, off to the side, to left of the door, waiting and worrying.

She stood up straighter when the van pulled up and the returning surgeons started exiting. First Bailey, then Jo, Meredith, Jackson, and finally Callie.

Callie looked up and they made eye contact. Arizona didn’t say a word, she just stared, taking in the sight. Callie tilted her head in question and was about to ask what Arizona was doing there when Penny came running out the door and straight into Callie’s arms. Callie was taken by surprise at first, but returned the hug. Penny kissed her, but Callie’s eyes followed those of her now retreating ex-wife.

* * *

 

Arizona ran to the first on-call room she could find. She sat on the bed and let the tears flow. Tears of both relief and sadness. She kicked herself for being so vulnerable. For letting Callie see it. She’d been protecting Callie from it for two years. Callie didn’t want to be smothered.

The door to the on-call room flew open, causing Arizona to jump.

“What was that?”

Arizona looked up and quickly wiped her tears. “What?”

“Down there… in the bay. What was that?”

“It was nothing, Callie.”

“It’s clearly not… you’re crying.”

Arizona took a deep breath, “There was this plane crash, they were talking about it on the news. And for a little while today, I… we, thought it was you. And… even though we found out it wasn’t fairly quickly, I still had to see you… to make sure you were okay.”

“I’m fine,” Callie reassured the other woman. “I’m fine. Why are you crying?”

“Because... ,” Arizona held back a sob. “I was so worried, I was so relieved… I wanted to go to you… but then I remembered that I’m not allowed to worry about you. I’m not allowed to....”

“Arizona….”

“Don’t…,” Arizona wiped her tears. “There is nothing to say….”

“Stop!” Callie snapped. “I _do_ have something to say, and I’m going to say it.”

“Fine,” Arizona was slightly taken aback at Callie’s abruptness. “You may speak.”

The side of Callie’s mouth twitched up in amusement, “I’m glad I have your permission.”

Arizona rolled her eyes at Callie’s teasing. She scooted over on the small bed, and gestured for Callie to sit next to her.

Callie accepted the invitation and sat down with a respectable distance between them. After a few moments of silence Callie finally said, “You’re allowed to worry.”

“That’s it? _That’s_ your big proclamation?! ‘I’m allowed to worry’?” Arizona blurted. She shook her head, “No... yeah… you are right. I _am_ allowed to worry. I’m allowed to be concerned. But… but I’m not allowed to hug you when you return safely.”

Callie opened her mouth to speak, but Arizona wasn’t finished.

“I’m part of the Ex Wives Club. We get the short end…,” Arizona explained, “all the concern and none of the solace. We have skulk off to be relieved in private, because it’s not our place. I’m glad you’re okay, Callie, but you should go be with your girlfriend. It’s where you belong. I’m not part of your equation anymore.”

“Of course you are! We’re friends, coworkers and you are….”

“Sofia’s other mother. I know. But we aren’t friends anymore, Callie. I’m just not part of your life in a significant way. I’m your ex. You have to see me at work, but we don’t hang out. We aren’t friends. What was the last conversation we had that didn’t involve our child?” Callie lowered her eyes in admission that Arizona was right. “I’m not saying you purposely avoid me, but… sometimes it feels like you do. And it’s okay. I… I know you have someone new in your life. Someone you care about… and… I’m happy for you. But don’t pretend we’re friends.”

“Do you know why I avoid you?”

“Uh,” Arizona was surprised that Callie admitted to the fact that she didn’t want to be around her. “No” she replied, though in reality she figured it was one of three things: resentment, indifference, or Callie loved Penny so much that she was consumed with her. All three options sucked.

“It’s…,” Callie swallowed hard, “it’s too hard. It’s too hard to be around you. To see you. I’m trying to move on Arizona. But you’re still everywhere…  I have to put that distance between us, so I can be happy.”

“I’m sorry being around me is such a burden to you,” Arizona stood and took a few steps away. “We’re not even married anymore and apparently I’m still smothering you.”

When Callie didn’t immediately respond, Arizona asked, “Do you want me to go? Work somewhere else?”

Callie jumped up, “No! God no….”

“Then what, Callie? What can I do to make you happy? Because that’s all I want.”

“Wait…,” Callie looked confused, “Arizona...? Do you… Do you love me? Are you… In love with me?”

Arizona swallowed hard, but didn't answer.

Callie didn't need an answer. She could see it all over Arizona’s face and in her every action and reaction. It felt like her eyes had been suddenly opened. She took a step toward Arizona.

“Penny is perfect for me,” Callie said. “She’s uncomplicated and fun.”

“She’s simple. I get it,” Arizona couldn't help the dig. “Are you asking for my blessing?”

Callie ignored Arizona’s slight. She got it now. She understood. She stepped closer.

“She really likes me,” Callie continued. “I feel like we could really go places.”

“I”m happy for you,” Arizona said.

“Are you?” Callie tilted her head and asked.

“I’m trying to be…,” Arizona answered honestly.

Callie accepted Arizona’s response and pressed on, “She’s everything I’ve been looking for in a partner…,” she moved closer, into what could only be described as Arizona’s personal space, “Except….”

“Except what?”

“She’s not you.”

“We’ve established that,” Arizona said, still not getting what Callie was saying. “She’s simple and fun, and I'm complicated and smothery.”

“You’re not hearing me, Arizona,” Callie explained. “I’m saying, Penny is everything I could have asked for and she makes me happy, but… if I knew I had a choice. If…,” she licked her lips, “If you were an option…”

Arizona’s eyes widened in shock. Was Callie saying that if she wanted her, Callie would choose her?

“I uh…,” Arizona closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. When she opened them again Callie was right there. Their faces were practically touching. “I’m going to need you to say the words, Callie. I… I can’t….”

“I’d choose _you_ . I _choose_ you, Arizona.”

Arizona’s breath hitched at the words and her body trembled with a mixture of elation and fear. She couldn’t bring herself to speak.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Callie asked softly. “I had no idea.”

“You divorced me,” Arizona found her voice, “We were done. You moved on.”

“Only because I had to. I thought… I thought you didn’t love me anymore, so I had to let you go.”

“I always…”

“I know,” Callie interrupted, “I see that now.” She brought her hand up and cupped Arizona’s cheek, whose eyes went closed again. Callie’s breath mingled with her own, “I want to kiss you so bad, but I can’t.”

Arizona swallowed, and nodded, “I know.”

Callie couldn’t do that to Penny, “I have to go have a conversation.”

“Okay,” Arizona whispered. “Please come back.”

“I promise,” Callie smiled and added, “Please don’t leave.”

“I promise.”

Both satisfied with the other’s intentions, Callie stepped back from Arizona and turned toward the door.

“Can I say it?” Arizona asked. The words bubbling in her chest, needing to be released.

Callie just nodded, tears in her eyes.

“I love you.”

The words flowed from Arizona's mouth like most beautiful song Callie had ever heard, she couldn’t help but respond in kind...  

She turned back to Arizona and said, “I love you, too.”

Arizona smiled, her heart thudding in her chest.

“I have to go, but when I come back…,” Callie paused for a moment, “I’d like to take you to dinner.” She winked and left Arizona standing there with a super magic smile on her face.

 


End file.
